My Buffy Cross
by Michelle Rodriguez 2
Summary: An Odd Story that I just Recently made up Oneshot, Please Read and Review


Chapter 1:

(Max) Morning Alec

(Alec) Morning Max you wanna have dinner with me tonight?

(Max) Sure Alec What time?

(Alec) About 8:00- 8:30.

(Max) Okay I'll be there.

(Alec) Max someones here for you.

(Faith) Hey Maxie! what are you doing here?

(Max&Alec) We live Here.

(Faith) Woah freaky much.

(Cindy) Well thats what happens when two people live together as long as they have. Right Sugah?

(Max) Right Cindy. Faith this is Origional Cindy. Cindy this is my Manticore sister Faith.

(Alec) Were you two twinned? You look a lot alike.

[Max being sarcastic.]

(Max) Yeah were twins. [Not being Sarcastic] Hey, Faith Zack is alive. He hangs around with the Meatal Heads.

(Faith) I love your Bike Maxie.

(Max) Thanks Faith. [whispering] Do you like my Boyfriend too?

(Faith) Sure he's cute. But I like Buffy better.

(Max) Who's Buffy?

(Faith) Oh...Thats right you haven't been to Sunnydale yet so you haven't seen her yet. She's a Vampire Slayer. So...the rest of the X-5 want to get out can you help?

(Max) Alec and I already burned the place to the ground. What do you say Alec can she come to Terminal City with us?

(Alec) Sure why not.

[A very loud jet is heard in the distance and a Blur is seen along with some white and blue lights.]

(Max) What was that? Woah that thing is huge.

[Looking at the Blackbird Proffessor Xavior rolls from the jet and up to Max, Alec, Faith, and Cindy.]

(Prof.X) Morning all.

(Max) Hello and Goodbye.

(Prof.X) You're a mutant aren't you Max same thing with you Faith?

(Max) We ain't no mutants. We're X-5 Soldiers and Faith here is a Slayer.

(Faith) Right you are Maxie. I slay Vampires, Demons, and other Supernatural crap that tries to kill me.

(Max) Who was that blur that we saw earlier? It looked human almost.

(Prof.X) I've got no clue. we didn't bring anyone with us that can run that fast.

[Clark run's into the room and stops by Max who's looking at him]

(Clark) Who are you?

(Max) I should be asking you the same question there speedy.

[Clark tries his Kent smile]

(Max) Don't smile at me Farm Boy.

(Chloe) Who are you?

(Max) The name is Max. and this is my Mate Alec and my friend Origional Cindy. Who are you guys?

(Chloe) I'm Chloe Kent and I came here with my husband Clark the Farm boy. and this...is my Cousin Lois Laine.

(Alec) Nice to meet you. Lois Chloe and Clark.

(Lois) Isn't Max a Boys name? because your the only girl I've met that has the name Max.

(Alec) Hey Max what happened to Brin?

(Max) She died at Manticore 'cause she was working for Renfro. Tinga's also dead they were expiramenting on her.

[The X-men go back to Westchester and then come back to Seattle. they show up at Max's work. Looking for Max, Alec, Clark, Chloe, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Prue, Leo, Wyatt, Chris, Coop, Andy, and Henery.]

(Rogue) Howdy Y'all I'm lookin' for the Kents, the Halliwells, and Mr. and Mrs. Guevara ya know where they are?

(Normal) Whos asking?

(Rogue) Marie is askin' or actually Prof. Munroe is askin'

(Normal) Who the hell is Prof. Munroe Max you know these whack jobs?

(Max) Yes Normal I do these are friends of mine.

[Later in the Jet]

(Piper) Wyatt sweetie how come you turned my best offensive power into flowers and fireworks?

(Wyatt) I dunno.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| Chapter 2:

(Max) What kind of firepower do you guys have?

(Wyatt) Chris and I can orb. I can blow things up like mom and we both have Auntie Prue's Telekenesis,

(Piper) I can blow things up and Freeze things and we can all Astral Project,

(Leo) I can orb and heal,

(Phoebe) I can Levitate, I have Premonitions, and I'm an Empath,

(Paige) I can orb, heal people, and do this thing called Telekinetic orbing,

(Prue) And I can do Telekinesis and Astral Projection. It's so cool.

(Piper) Prue! Yay your back!

(Prue) And ready to kick some Ass.

[Demons appear right behind Phoebe, Piper, Paige and Prue then more appear in front of them]

(Demon Leader) The Charmed Ones. Aren't there only supposed to be three?

(Demon2) Yes there are only supposed to be three. This one's supposed to be dead.

[Looking at Prue]

(Prue) Hey, get your Fire throwing butt over here. Piper blow him to bits.

(Piper) Okay,

(Prue) You sure got the handle on that power of yours.

[Piper blows up the demons one by one until theres only one more left. then Prue telekinetically makes him blow up.]

(Piper) Nice trick.

(Prue) Thanks now how did we get this stuff off? oh I think I remember now. "Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the seen to be unseen."

[The demon guts disappear off their clothes.]

(Wyatt) Hey mom remember the Unicorn?

(Piper) You mean the one that the Elders sent us? Yes I do. We let her go with the Nymphs. They took her to the woods where She'll be happy. Or we could've brought her to our stables and let her join our Mustang herd.

(Max) You've got a Mustang herd? Can I go with you?

(Piper) Well, actually its up to Clark and Chloe they're boarding them in Kansas at their farm.

(Clark) In Kansas they can run free without having to worry about anyone trying to catch them.

(Piper) and they've got our brand on them. TCO and P3.

(Prue) TCO, P3? wha...how do you think of these?

(Piper) TCO The Charmed Ones and P3 the Power of Three hello thats the name of my club. well actually now its P4 because you're here Prue.

(Prue) hey remember when I got turned into a dog?

((Flashback: Prue turnes into a dog (Piper) She's so beautiful. (Phoebe) What'd you expect? (Leo) I dunno a Doberman. [Prue growls at him] [Then Prue suddenly runs down the stairs chasing Kit. Piper and Phoebe come downstairs and Kit runs by them and Prue's close behind.] (Piper) Bad Prue we do not chase the Kitty. [Prue growls at Piper] (Piper) Hey Kujo who you growling at? End Flashback:))

(Piper) Yeah I remember you tried to bite Leo. and me and you tried to eat Kit.

[Max, Alec, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Prue, Faith, Buffy, Clark, Chloe, Wyatt, Chris, Leo, and the others all go to the Monestary where they see Brendon and Sister Dominique.]

(Max) Sister, could you help me?

(Sister.D.) Sure love what do you need help with? you can tell me.

(Max) Well, Alec and I want to get married but the people who made me want us dead So we can't get married anywhere in Seattle Lydecker might crash it and say that he didn't want his baby marrying a Rogue Transgenic. So I was wondering if you'd marry us.?

(Sister.D.) Sure hun I'll marry you if Father Callahann was still alive he'd do it.

(Max) Great! Alec were gonna be married!

(Alec) Yea. Alright! I'm finally gonna be married to the woman that I love the most.

(Max) And I'm finally gonna be married to the man I love the most.

(Piper sarcastic) Yippee for you.

(Max) And I've got more relatives. come on lets get my wedding over with so Lydecker doesn't bust in and stop us. I can't wait forever.

(Alec) We've already waited for almost forever anyways whats a few more minutes.

(Max) Alec in a few more minutes Lydecker can burst through those doors.

(Coop) I helped you fall in love with Logan but I had nothing to do with you and Alec, and I helped Paige and Kyle and Henery, and Logan and Marie, and Jean and Scott, and Kurt and Orroro,

(Piper) Okay so it's not just people but Witches and Transgenics too.

(Rogue) And Mutants too.

(Coop) And I also helped Buffy and Faith fall in love and Willow and Tara and Oz

(Max) We my kind I mean prefer to be called X-5's

(Piper) Okay

(Rogue) So, Max is it?...How did y'all let Alec know that you liked him?

(Max) Well we kissed and then we went out for awhile before Manticore took us back. and now were getting married.

(Rogue) So...it's really that easy?

(Max) Surprisingly yes it was that easy with Logan and I until I got a virus that could kill Logan if I so much as touched him. Then I got the cure from Mr. Sandeman. Now I'm dating Alec. Now my only thought is to get Normal a girlfriend. he's lonely.

[Buffy, Faith, Dawn, Xander, Spike, Angel, Giles, Fred, Gunn, and the rest of Angel Investigations walks slowly up behind Max and the others]

(Max) Why are you sneaking up behind me?

(Buffy) We wanted to see how good your senses are.

(Max) So you risk getting your asses kicked for some expirament?

(Buffy) We werent risking anything see I'm a Slayer and Angel and Spike here are Vampires. so we've got super-fast reflexes.

(Max) I thought Faith was the Slayer?

(Faith) We both are or Actually there's a whole army of us. including this woman named Kendra. She's a She-Giles.

((Flashback: [Smash] (Giles) What happened? (Buffy) It's okay Kendra killed the bad lamp.)) ((Flashback: (Kendra) You've got a sacred duty to uphold. theres no time for friends. (Buffy) Get a load of the She-Giles.))

(Xander) And sometimes I help too.

((Flashback: (Xander) Can I just say one thing? Heeellllppp!)) ((Flashback: Calvary's here; Calvarys a frightened guy with a rock but its here.)) ((Flashback: (Xander) I laugh in the face of danger then I hide till it goes away. ((End Flashbacks))

(Buffy) Yeah You sure been alot of help with the Vampires and such lately.

(Xander) I know I've said this before but, Okay this is where I have problems; See because we're talking about Vampires. We're having a talk with Vampires in it.

(Buffy) Thats because you don't like Vampires.

(Xander) Exactly, I don't like Vampires I'm just gonna take a stand and say they're not good.

(Buffy) You've said that before too.

(Xander) I know. I've gotta get me some new lines.

(Dawn) Yes Xander, Yes you do.

[Demons, Vampires, and Rogue Slayers head their way and Buffy, Faith, Spike, Angel, Dawn, Max, Alec, Brendon, Prue, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Paige, Kendra, Giles, Henery, Rogue, Wolverine, Wyatt, Chris, Cupid, Clark, Chloe, Pete, Lois, Nightcrawler, Storm, Shadowcat, Avalanche, Bullett, Fixit, Ralf, Sam, Dix, Mole, all the other Transgenics stand their ground while Xander runs away.]

(Piper) Aren't the demons gonna be surprised when they see how many friends we've made?

(Paige) I think so.

(Buffy) But your Demon friends have made friends with our Demon and Vampire Friends and our Rogue Slayers.

(Paige) So?...we can still take 'em. we've got Leo, Wyatt, Chris, and I to heal you. So we've got nothing to worry about. Plus we've got the power of Telekinesis on our side.

(Buffy) Well isn't that just Wonderful?

(Demon1) Charmed Ones looks like you've found some new friends. Looks like we'll have to kill them too.

(Clark&Max) Oh yeah see if you can catch us first.

(Demons1&2) Our pleasure.

(Piper) Woah their fast.

(Chloe&Alec) Yeah they are.

(Demons1&2) Hey Where'd they go?

(Max) Behind you.

(Demon3) I'll get her.

(Piper) Yeah right.

[Piper blows up the third and fourth Demons]

(Buffy) Cool!

(Piper) My power is cool isn't it?

(Wyatt) Mom! watch out!

[Wyatt telekinetically flings the fifth and sixth demons into a wall and Chris flings the seventh into the opposite wall then Piper blows them up as well.]

(Wyatt) Nice shot mom.

(Piper) Thanks sweetie. Hey boys? [Talking to the Demons] You might want to run.

(Demon9) Why?

(Rogue) Ah'm why you're one stupid Demon ain't ya.

[Rogue flys up to the Demon while Wolverine runs up to him from the ground claws extended the Demon is distracted so Wolverine is able to get close enough to slice and dice the stupid demon with his Adamantium claws. The Demons burn up.]

(Rogue) Nice one Sug

(Wolverine) No problemo hun. I'd be happy to defend you.

(Rogue) Aw Sug you're so sweet.

(Iceman) Rogue? I thought you weren't a mutant no more because of that stupid shot.

(Rogue) Ah thought so too but Ah guess ah can fly. the shot made it so that ah can touch people. You know without making them faint. But ah guess that didn't affect my ability to fly.

(Iceman) Why not?

(Wolverine) Because you git she wasn't born with the ability to fly she got that through her powers. So that shot of hers didn't affect the powers she got along the way. By the way popsicle Marie and I are dating so scram. got it kid?

(Iceman) It's Iceman not popsicle for one thing and for another how did you learn so much about Rogue?

(Wolverine) For one thing I listened and another is her name is Marie not Rogue got it "Iceman"?

(Iceman) I got it see ya later Rogue. Or wait I guess I won't so good luck to you.

(Rogue) Thanks bye Bobby.

[At the Xavior Mansion Orroro is testing some students while Warren is training with others.]

(Storm) Okay class who wants to play some sports?

(Kitty) Ooooh I do!

(Lance) Me too.

(Wolfsbane) Don't forget about me.

(Kurt) Um...Mrs. Munroe? zer is um...someone who is waiting in ze front room for you.

(Storm) Thank you Kurt. Tell them I'll be right there okay?

(Kurt) Sure i'll be doing zat for you.

(Storm) Thank you Kurt.

[Clark, Chloe, The Charmed ones, The Slayerettes, Angel Investigations, The X-5's and Marie and Wolverine are waiting in the foyer for Orroro, Kurt, Kitty, and Lance.]

(Storm) Welcome to Xaviors School for gifted youngsters how can I help you?

(Piper) Actually Leo and I were thinking about enrolling our son's here.

(Storm) Okay um...do you know what their mutant powers are?

(Piper) No, wait you thought they were mutants no they're Witchlighters.

(Storm) So they got their powers from the both of you?

(Piper) Well, yeah. They did. well us and our sisters.

(Storm) Would you mind showing me what your powers are?

(Piper) Actually we wouldn't mind Ready guys?

(Leo) Yep we're ready we'll go oldest to youngest in that order sorry Chris. your gonna have to go last.

(Chris) Oh its fine dad.

[Leo shows storm his orbing power]

(Leo) Prue your up.

(Storm) lets go to the Danger Room.

[they all go to the Danger Room. and its set up for Prues Telekinetic powers.]

(Storm) Okay you ready?

(Prue) As ready as I'll ever be. Okay start it up.

[The macine starts up and Prue is blasted by a demon She throws it against the wall and holds it there Then just as suddenly the macine shuts off. Next up is Piper]

[Piper goes in and she too is blasted in the Abdomin with a fire-ball.]

(Piper) Thats it bye,

[Piper blows up whatever threw the fire-ball at her.]

(Storm) Thats so cool.

(Phoebe) Yep my turn set mine for hand-to-hand combat.

(Storm) Okay,

[She does so and sees that shes a blackbelt and can levitate but she has two powers that she hasn't shown her yet her Empath ability and her Premonitions.]

(Kurt) Um...Orroro ve half some new developments for ze school. You might vant to look at zem.

(Storm) Okay I'll be up in a few minutes Kurt.

(Kurt) Okay.

(Rogue) Some new developments for what?

(Wolverine) Somethings probbably wrong with the school.

(Storm) Nothings wrong with the school.

(Bobby) Don't we need a security system?

(Wolverine) What are you talkin about kid I'm the security system.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| Chapter 3:

[At the Kent Farm after the really high pitched whistle Chloe collapses in pain. after she gets up her eyes are an orange-yellow color and her Blonde hair is much longer.]

(Chloe) What? What happened?

[At the School]

(Wolverine) Looks like we've got ourselves another mutant.

(Chloe) I'm a mutant?

(Clark) Looks like it.

(Warren) Should I set up some rooms?

(Storm) Yes Two please. you are staying right Clark?

(Clark) of course I am But what about the rest of these people? should'nt they get rooms too?

(Storm) They've already got rooms.

(Piper) We do?

(Storm) Yes you got a room with Leo and Max has a room with Alec Lehane.

(Max) Yeah, we've both got the same room.

(Phoebe) What about me and Coop?

(Paige) And me and Henry?

(Storm) You guys are sharing rooms too. And Logan and Marie are sharing a room and so are Kurt and I.

(Hank) Looks like we've got some more new students including a mutant who's new to her powers. which one is she? is she the one thats 6' 1"?

(Max) Nope. The names Max.

(Hank) So who is it?

(Chloe) Its me my name is Chloe Sullivan Kent.

(Hank) Nice to meet you I'm Dr. Hank McCoy. I think I might be able to help you. Lets take some blood tests and muscle analysis to see how far the mutation will go.

(Chloe) Okay Clark will you go with me?

(Clark) Sure.

[Storm walks out of the testing lab and walks up to Clark and Chloe.]

(Storm) This is odd...Not only do you have mutant powers but so does your baby.

(Clark) I'm gonna be a dad? Yeah, I love kids!

(Chloe) I'm gonna get some parenting tips from Piper and Leo.

[Chloe and Clark walk out to Piper and Leo and asks them how they should raise a mutant baby.]

(Leo) You should raise it like you'd raise any other child. Just don't think about the fact that his mutation might allow him to escape whenever he's grounded. Whatever his powers may be Whether its Teleporting or Orbing.

(Storm) Um...one of our students has gone missing her name is Starfire. She's not that hard to miss. She's got bright green eyes and deep red hair her hair is really long and she doesn't really practice Subtlty so she'll probbably be flying around. She also has this friend named Raven who's with her She has long black hair and Black wings their almost exactly like Angel's they're just a different color.

(Leo) I'll help too.

(Piper) Count me in. Do you maybe have one of her feathers and a map?

(Storm) Of course. Here.

(Piper) Paige, get the Crystal.

(Paige) Here it is. So all I have to do is attatch the feather and swing it around the map?

(Piper) Right you are Paige. So you Scry and we'll orb.

(Paige) Okay.

[Paige scrys for the mutant Raven and tells Leo and Piper where they are. Leo and Piper orb down there and find that Raven and Starfire are surrounded by a group of teenage boys who are beating them up then a black shield appears from Ravens fist and she blocks the next attack.]

(Piper) Wow she can use magic? HEY BACK OFF SHE'S DONE NOTHING TO YOU!

(Leo) Piper?

(Piper) Leo I know you're a pacifist so just orb them outta here. Go now.

[Leo orbs over to where Raven and Starfire are grabs them and orbs out.]

(Boy) Hey Mutant lover.

(Piper) I'm not a mutant lover. I just don't believe in picking on people.

(Boy) Yeah Mutants never do. So, your a mutant.

(Piper) No I'm a parent.

(Boy) Griff.

(Griff) Yeah Luke.

(Luke) Surround her and make sure she can't escape.

(Piper) Okay, I'm tired of this.

[Piper freezes them. Just then Leo orbs back in and saves her then they orb back to the school.]

(Leo) What happened back there? Why'd you freeze them?

(Piper) Would you rather they beat me to a pulp? Because that was the other option.

(Angel) How's Raven? Is she okay?

(Trisha) You don't have to worry anymore Warren Raven is fine.

(Angel) Thanks Trish.

(Trisha) No problem but be careful Ravens right wing is broken. I put it in a splint but there's no telling how long it'll stay on.

(Angel) Okay, I'll try to keep her calm.

(Piper) How come you let them push you around like that?

(Buffy) So, you're a witch?

(Piper) How could you tell?

(Buffy) Because one of my best friends is one. And so is her girlfriend. Their names are Tara and Willow.

(Piper) Did they come with you?

(Buffy) Nope they had to stay in Sunnydale. Along with Oz, Spike, Angel, and Angel's crew and Xander had to stay behind as well. But my honey Faith got to come along with me so its all good.

(Piper) Yeah it could be worse. I mean Leo could be at home with Chris and Wyatt.

(Clark) Hey, Clo I've got to tell my mom that were all right. But I'll be right back okay?

(Chloe) Okay, but be careful.

[Clark speeds to Smallville and tells his mom where they are and that they're just fine then he speeds back the Xavior Mansion.]

(Clark) I'm back.

(Chloe) Good lets get a tour.

(Clark) Okay lets go.

[Storm gives Clark, Chole, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Alec, Max, Raven, Starfire, Wyatt, Chris, Buffy, Faith, Angel, Spike, Dawn, Kurt, and Beast a tour of the school.]

(Max) Damn this place is huge.

(Raven) Yeah, Oh by the way Piper Leo Thanks for saving me back there.

(Piper) No prob.

(Leo) Your welcome.

(Piper) Raven Do you study magic?

(Raven) Not so much now but I used to. I use my powers for defensive purposes now.

(Leo) You really handeled yourself well in that fight.

(Raven) Thanks.

(Leo) No problem I only give credit where its due.

(Piper) Me too. So do you practice your powers a lot?

(Raven) Actually no I don't. I was surprised that they still worked for me and that I could still control them. Hey Marie can you control your powers?

(Rogue) Well, Ah don' have any powers anymore. Remember Ah got the shot?

(Raven) Oh yeah I remember now. You and Bobby broke up because he cheated on you with John. Which is weird I never pegged him as being gay.

(Rogue) Neither would Ah. It was weird Bobby leaving me for John? Ah never would've seen that coming.

(Kitty) Are we talkin' about Bobby and John?

(Rogue) Yeah, we are.

(Max) Hey um...Marie can you train me in team battling?

(Rogue) Sure meet me in the Danger Room next okay.

(Max) Okay.

[Max goes to the Danger Room and waits then she sees Wolverine, Storm, Iceman, Pyro, Shadowcat, Avalanche, Rogue, and Logan come into the Danger Room along with Piper, Phoebe, Prue, and Paige.]

(Wolverine) Why don't we go for Project End of the World. Okay?

(Storm) Okay.

[The Danger Room set's up the program then activates it. Soon a big meatal giant is shooting laser beams at them.]

(Rogue) Ah'm getting really annoyed with them. Logan its time to slice off its head now.

(Wolverine) Alright. here I come Meatal Head. Marie Throw me.

(Rogue) All righ' if you're sure.

(Wolverine) I'm sure. Throw me.

[Rogue flies up and grabs one of Wolverine's wrists and one of his legs spins him around and throws him. She hears the sound of meatal being sliced by Adamantium then a big head roll's into view. Then ton's of rogue mutants start running at them using their powers.]

(Rogue) Great. now ah have to face more mutants. Comin' through big guy. Hey speedy. Clark you got speedy? "Hot Blooded by Foreigner is playing in the background"

(Clark) Yeah, I got him. You go on ahead.

(Bobby) John I could use a hand here.

(John) Don't worry I got your back.

(Bobby) I'm comin' in with mutants fireing on my ass. I could use some cover.

(John) Don't worry I got you. Here comes a fireball on your right.

(Bobby) Okay.

[Bobby dodges the Fireball and it heads right for the mutant that was persuing him.]

(Bobby) Wanna go to my place and meet my folks?

(John) Sure.

[Bobby and John go to Bobby's house and knock on the door. When it opens a stunned Jake is on the other side. He glares at John and John glares right back.]

(Bobby) Hey Jake your gonna let us in right?

((Fast-Forward))

(Jake) Mom. Dad Bobby's back and he brought the firestarter with him.

() Hello Bobby. Welcome Back. Oh I didn't know you brought a friend over Well we could set up the guest room. Oliver! Set up the guest room. Bobby's friend is staying over too.

(Oliver Drake) Okay Honey.

(Bobby) No its okay you don't have to do that. John was going to set up his sleeping-bag in my room. Oh, and I was going to tell you something tomorrow.

() Okay then we'll wait to hear what it is before judging you and John. Okay sweetie?

(Bobby) Okay with me how bout you John?

(John) Fine with me too Mrs. Drake.

(Mrs. Drake) Please call me Julie.

(John) Fine, I don't like people who make rash and stupid decisions they really piss me off.

(Jake) Me too.

(John) Who the hell are you? Dick for brains?

(Bobby) Oh yeah this is my brother Jake...Jake this is John Allerdice...He's in the X-Men with me. His codename is Pyro because he has Pyro-Kenisis he can control fire with his mind.

(Oliver.D.) That's Interesting What powers did "Professor Logan" have?

(Bobby) Him? He has really fast healing abilities and his bones and claws are made out of Adamantium.

(Oliver.D.) So good night Bobby we'll talk in the morning.

(Bobby) Okay Night mom night dad. night Jake.

(John) Finally I thought they'd never let us go. Your brother is weird can I burn him? Please?

(Bobby) No you can't.

[Back at the Xavior school for gifted youngsters]

(Wolverine) Hey Marie Hey kids.

(Rogue) Hey yourself cowboy.

(Cindy and Sasha) Hey dad how are you doing today?

(Wolverine) Oh, I'm doing fine how about you two?

(Cindy and Sasha) Oh were fine daddy. Thanks for asking.

(Wolverine) No prob.

(Rogue) Hey, Y'all why don' we go to the fair after school today?

(Cindy and Sasha) Okay lets go.

(Wolverine) After school.

(Cindy and Sasha) Okay Dad, We'll go after school.

[At Cindy and Sasha's school.]

(Princepal) We need a new P.E. Teacher Max and I think your the woman for the job. You've had military training yet you still act like a fun person. So would you like the job?

(Max) Sure I'd like that and I think that Faith here is just about ready to take over crime fighting for me.

(Faith) Really mom? Thats so great! I can't wait.

(Max) So...When do I start?

(Princepal) Next period should start in five minutes. You should in the gym in your workout clothes ready to teach some new kids.

(Max) New kids? I get newbies?

(Princepal) Yep, you do I suggest you get down there.

(Max) Fine. I'm going.

[Max gets to the locker room and changes into her black sports bra and her army pants and heads out into the gym. Then her new students show up. And with them are Alec, Clark, Wyatt, Chris, Faith, Bullett, Ralf, Fixit, Chloe, Pete, Lois, Lex, Lana, Sasha, Cindy, Brett, Beth, Alen, and Jacob.]

(Alen) She's our new teacher?

(Brett) She's hot.

[Alec comes in after all the students are in. and comes up behind Brett and Alen]

(Alec) Lookin at my wife? She's beautiful huh?

(Brett) Uh huh. Wait shes married? I thought her last name was Guevara? not Lehane.

(Alec) It's Guevara-Lehane Mrs. Guevara-Lehane

(Brett) Excuse me Mrs. Guevara?

(Max) Yes you in the back. Brett is it?

(Brett) Yeah it is um are you married to this idiot?

(Alec/Max) Hey,

(Wolverine) Kids got a point there. I mean he does look sorta stupid with the attitude and all couldn't he have gotten a Personality replacement?

(Alec) No I couldn't've there isn't anywhere I would've been able to.

(Max) Okay everybody today we will learn Self defense. You will learn how to fight. Wyatt why don't you come up here and show me what you've got?

(Wyatt) Alright fine.

[Wyatt run's and goes into a Jump-Kick but Max grabs his ankle flips him over and pin's him.]

(Max) Next, Alec. Line up you'll all get a chance to try and pin me. Let's Go.

(Alec) You think I'm stupid right? I already know self-defense Right? Well I want to get to be better than you.

(Faith to Cindy) I don't want to fight my mom.

(Cindy) Me neither she looks tough.

(Brett) Cool, Alec's winning!

(Beth) Grow up. Max is winning. See?

[Max pin's Alec]

(Max) Next.

(Ralph) That's me.

(Max) Good have you been training?

(Ralph) Yep Hand-to-hand combat with Bullett every day.

(Max) Good. Now lets get started.

[Max and Ralph fight while Faith, Cindy, and Sasha talk with Brett and Alen.]

(Brett) Hey Faith.

(Faith) What?

(Brett) Nothing.

(Faith) Now my mom...Max is pregnant with my baby brother Brac.

(Cindy) Cool.

(Brett) Yeah, yeah, yeah, So do you have any "Special Powers"?

(Faith) I think so...You might want to ask my mom though. Cause I'm not sure.

(Brett) Okay we will. After class.

(Max) Next.

(Bullett) That's me. Let's go.

[Max and Bullett are flipping and kicking around the gym. Then they stop when they see Lydecker, Elizabeth the 2nd, Ames White, and Kiki.]

(Max) Great, It's Lydecker, Elizabeth the 2nd, and Kiki, and Ames White. They're all Evil.

(Beth) Can we help?

(Max) Sure.

(Lydecker) Hey, Faith looks a lot like Max did when she was first at Manticore.

[Young Max is played by Geneva Locke]

(Faith) Thanks I think.

[Faith does a jump kick and hits Lydecker's stomach. He fall's over unconsious.]

(Elizabeth the 2nd) Daddy? Daddy? Wake up...You will pay dearly for this.

(Beth) Yeah right.

(Max) You'll have to go through me first.

(Elizabeth the 2nd) Gladly.

(Max) You are in for a beat down. Faith make sure Deck doesn't escape.

(Faith) Okay mom I will.

(Max) Good girl.

[Lydecker tries to leave but is stopped by Faith.]

(Faith) Where do you think you're going?

(Lydecker) Back to CRASH To get a drink then I'm going home I'm not about to fight my own kid's

(Faith) You're not leaving.

[Faith easily flip's over his head landing behind him and easily blocks his path. Deck tries to get past her but she easily flips him onto his back.]

(Lydecker) Ow that hurt. Who are you?

(Piper) The Charmed Ones.

(Lydecker) You're Crazy.

(Piper) Your right I am.

(Phoebe) Hey.

(Piper) That's how I'm able to do this.

[She freezes him. ]

(Piper) And he finally shut's up. Jerk.

(Max) I sorta need to teach a class in here. Now how am I supposed to do that? Huh?

(Piper) Easy go around him.

(Wyatt) Mom?

(Piper) What?

(Chris) Unfreeze him.

(Piper) Make me.

(Wyatt) Fine if you won't I will. You know I Inherited some of your powers including Freezing and Unfreezing.

[Wyatt unfreezes him.]

(Lydecker) What did you do to me?

(Chris) You better run before she does it again.

(Lydecker) Bye.

[Lydecker tries to get away but Piper freezes him again.]

(Chris) Warned you.

(Wyatt) Chris, Mom He's an Innocent.

(Phoebe) Doesn't look so innocent to me.

(Prue) Me neither.

(Penelope) He wooks wike a demon to me.

(Prue) Piper don't you dare.

(Piper) But Prue.

(Prue) Don't But Prue me now get that Wiccan ass of yours back over there and unfreeze him.

(Penelope) Auntie said ass and ass is a bad word you have to put moneys in the swewr jawr.

(Piper) Ha ha.

[She sticks her tongue out at Prue]

(Prue) Your such a three year old.

(Melinda) Hey, I hewd dat.

(Prue) Sorry Melinda, Here Penelope.

[Prue gives the little girl a dollar for the swear jar.]

(Penelope) Fank yowe Auntie Prue.

(Phoebe) You have to put a quarter in too sweetheart you copied what Auntie Pruedance said.

(Penelope) Okay mommy I wiw.

(Phoebe) Good girl.

(Paige) Melinda Pun'kin where are ya goin'?

(Melinda) I'm gonna visit Cou-cou- Wyatt.

(Paige) Okay Pun'kin but be careful around the teenagers okay?

(Melinda) Okay I'w be cawful wit da teenagews.

(Phoebe) Good girl. go ahead Pun'kin.

(Coop) Hey honey, hey sweetie pie how are you today?

(Penelope) Fine daddy. Um...Daddy?

(Coop) Yeah,

(Penelope) How come Auntie Paige doesn't wook wike Auntie Prue, Auntie Piper, or mommy?

[They head back to the Manor]

(Paige) It's because our daddy's were different I had your Grandmother's Whitelighter as a daddy while Prue, Piper, and Phoebe had your Grandfather Victor as a daddy. But we had the same Mommy so I'm a Half-Sister, that's also why I'm a witchlighter and the others aren't. Does that make any sense?

(Penelope) Yep, It does thanks for explaining dat to me Auntie Paige.

(Paige) Anytime Penny. Anytime.

(Penelope) Penny? Cool, I like it. A lot.

(Piper) Why are we talking about Grams?

(Paige) We aren't I just gave Penelope a new nickname and its Penny. Isn't it cute? (Piper) Yep it is pretty cute.

(Paige) You want to meet your other cousins?

(Penelope) Sure, Awwww They're so cute. What are their names?

(Paige) Well this is Laura and this is Grace.

(Penelope) Cool, I like those names. Hey daddy can I get a puppy?

(Coop) Phoeb's What do you think?

(Phoebe) We should try a cat first then if its still alive we can see about you getting a puppy. Okay?

(Penelope) Okay.

[They go to the pet store and get a female Siamese kitten that they name Kit the 2nd.]

(Prue) Woah, She looks a lot like our old cat Kit. You can have her old collar see it has our Triquetra on it. It also has our address on it, 1938 Prescott street, and our Phone number, 555-0198.

(Penelope) Cool, could you put it on Kit2 please?

(Prue) Sure c-mere Kit2.

[Prue picks up Kit2 and puts the collar on her than gives her back to Penelope.] (Piper) I miss Kit. Or Kitanya, she was always so helpful. Always there when we needed her.

(Prue) Yeah, hey Penny when you do get a dog get a pure white American Husky. Okay?

(Penelope) Okay. We can name her Prue.

(Prue) Okay, But Leo you better not make the same joke that you did last time. (Leo) Okay, okay, Down Prue. I won't.

[ Penelope has Kit2 for three years and nothing bad happens to her so they get a Female white American Husky who has blue eyes and is part wolf.]

(Piper) Oh she's so beautiful.

(Phoebe) What else would she be?

[Prue "The Dog" Growls at Leo.]

(Prue) Smart too. She already doesn't like Leo.

[A grey Timberwolf jumps through the window into the kitchen and Prue "The Dog" Growls and Snarls at him he growls back at her then at her humans. Prue "The Dog" Snarls some more and advances on him Tail held high to show dominence and to make herself look bigger. The male wolf backs away and roll's onto his back, submitting. She sniff's him then trots away proud of herself. He trots after her and gets to close she spins around snapping and growling at him and once again he backs off. Then she walks off again, He once again follows but this time he keeps his space not wanting to anger her again. This time she leaves him alone.]

(Leo) We should've named her Piper because of her temperment.

[Piper glares at him and he laughs not getting that she wants him to shut-up So she freezes him and walks off following the two Wolves. Leo just stands there still frozen.]

(Phoebe) Doesn't he normally unfreeze when she leaves?

(Paige) Yep, Looks like her powers are getting stronger, Should we unfreeze him? (Prue) Nope, Just let them naturally wear off. Besides it'll give her a chance to cool off.

(Brandon) Give who a chance to cool off?

(Prue) Piper, [Gasp of happiness] Brandon! Your here! [Prue hugs him.]

(Prue) I missed you so much Brandon.

(Brandon) I missed you too Prue. So did they resurrect you because you're Coporeal. (Prue) Sadly, No But I Got the Elders to bring me back.

(Phoebe) Want to go to P3?

(Melinda) Sure let's go!

(Penelope) I'd like that.

(Grace) Me to.

(Passion & Patience) We're going too.

(Laura) D-don't for-get m-me.

(Phoebe) We won't come on girls let's go see Auntie Piper and Uncle Leo.

[Laura, Melinda, Grace, Wyatt, Chris, Penelope, Patience, Passion, Paige, Henry, Phoebe, and Coop all go to P3 and the guard let's them all in.]

(Melinda) Woah, they let us in. I didn't think they would. I mean we're little kids. (Laura) Y-yeah, b-b-but w-we're th-the o-owners r-relatives, R-right A-aunt P- Phoebe?

(Phoebe) That's right Laura. Let's go say hi to Piper now.

(Laura) O-okay. Mom, D-dad w-we're here.

(Piper) I can see that why?

(Colby) What's up with the kid?

(Piper) Nothing, right Laura?

(Laura) R-right, N-nothing's wrong or w-weird w-with m-me.

(Colby) Then why is she stuttering?

(Prue) Why is it your buisness?

(Colby) Well I guess it isn't Bye kid.

[Laura hides behind her Aunt Phoebe.]

(Melinda) Bye, Mr. Nosey.

(Colby) Quite a mouth on someone so young. who're their parents?

(Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Coop, and Henry) We are

(Leo) Girls is this man bugging you?

(Grace) Well, actually he is.

(Colby) They've got a lot of spunk.

(Leo) Well yeah I guess they do but I don't see how that's any of your buisness. (Colby) Well, I don't want to cause a fight.

(Leo) Then I suggest you leave.

(Colby) Well if you put it that way.

[Colby pulls a punch but gets one in the gut he looks down and see's Laura as the one who hit him.]

(Laura) Leave them alone.  
To Be Continued...

Chapter Four:

Previously on Charmed...

(Laura) Leave them alone ...AND NOW ON WITH THE SCRIPT...

(Colby) Or what?

[Colby goes flying across P3 telekinetically.]

(Colby) Who the hell?

(Wyatt) Leave them alone. You should've listened to her. It would've saved you the pain.

(Laura) Y-yeah you big meanie. Hey Daddy.

(Leo) Hey Laura. Where's mommy?

(Laura) Oh she's with Auntie Paige, Auntie Phoebe, and Auntie Prue.

(Leo) Okay, You got this jerk?

(Laura) Y-yeah, we got him.

((Fast-Forward to the school Spelling-Bee.))

[Grace get's all the words in the first round right. The school then decides that Grace will reprisent the school in the state-wide Spelling-Bee Competition. they go there and Grace passes the first round then in the second round they're given harder words and Grace passes that too then they're facing the Final Round.] (Announcer) Grace how do you spell Antidisestablishmentarianism?

(Grace) A-n-t-i-d-i-s-e-s-t-a-b-l-i-s-h-m-e-n-t-a-r-i-a-n-i-s-m. (Announcer) Thats correct Ladies and gentlemen our new Spelling-Bee Champion, Miss Grace Lisa Mitchell Matthews Halliwell.

(Paige) Oh my god this is so cool I'm gonna faint.

(Piper) Woah there we still need to congratulate her you can faint afterwards. And yes this is so cool.

(Paige) Okay, Grace you did so well.

(Announcer) Which of you is the proud mother?

(Paige) That would be me.

(Announcer) And this must be her brother and sister?

(Paige) Yep. Kyle and Lisa. and this is my husband Henry.

(Grace) Did you see me? I won this is so cool.

(Kyle) Yeah, sis you were great.

(Lisa) Yeah, you were so good.

(Grace) Thanks Lisa. Here we can all share this.

[She holds up the trophy.]

(Laura) Yippee we all get a trophy. Hey M-mommy? C-can we go and visit Uncle Clark and Auntie Chloe and Cousin Ryan?

(Piper) Okay just hold on to one of your brothers or daddy and I

(Grace) Mommy can I try to orb by myself?

(Paige) Okay just remember orb strait there no detours or anything got it?

(Grace) Yep I got it.

(Paige) Good now when I get there I better see you standing next to Uncle Clark. (Grace) Okay, Mom. I will be.

[Real Love by: Vitamin C plays in the background.]

[Grace, Lisa, Kyle, Paige, Henry, Laura, Wyatt, Chris, Leo, Piper, Prue, Passion, Patience, Penelope, Phoebe, and Coop all head over to Clark and Chloe's house. and See Ryan, Shelby, Chloe, Lois, Clark, and Pete standing out front.]

(Clark) Hi guys welcome back.

(Piper) Woah Chloe your big.

(Chloe) Thanks oh wow Prue's back!

(Prue) Yep, in the flesh, so to speak.

(Ryan) Auntie Prue, Auntie Piper, Auntie Phoebe, Auntie Paige, Uncle Leo, Uncle Henry, Uncle Coop, Your here! hey guys let's ride the horses. Is that okay dad? (Clark) Sure is kid. Go ahead and choose your own horse.

(Wyatt, Laura and Chris) We get the Buckskins.

(Lisa, Grace, and Kyle) We get the Pinto's.

(Passion, Patience, and Penelope) We get the Lippazzaners.

[They each get their own horses, Saddles, Bridles, and then mount them Then Prue decides that she wants to ride too. She gets a Black Fresian, Its tack, and mounts up then they all head off for the trails. Where they bump into Lex, Lana, and Elizabeth who are also riding.]

(Lex) Oh who might you be?

(Prue) Hmmmmm...I'm Pruedance Halliwell and these are my nieces and nephews well except for Ryan he's my godson. Who are you?

(Lex) Well I'm Alexander Luthor and This is my wife Lana and my daughter Elizabeth. You must be new I think I'd remember all of you. At first I thought you were the Boyscouts and the Girlscouts.

(Piper) Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Christopher Perry Halliwell what's the hold up? (Wyatt) Mom! ummmm...What are you doing out here?

(Lex) Mom?

(Piper) Yeah I'm Wyatt's, Chris's and Laura's mom.

(Lex) Where's your husband?

(Leo) I'm right here. Who are you?

(Lex) I'm Alexander Luthor. You?

(Leo) Leo Wyatt.

(Piper) Piper Halliwell.

(Lex) And who are these four?

(Piper) Oh them? they're my sisters Paige Matthews Halliwell/Mitchell and her husband Henry Mitchell and my other sister Phoebe Halliwell/Mitchell and her husband Coop Mitchell

(Clark) Howdy Luthor. Sorry but I gotta give 'em a tour. Come on guys. Lets go. [Clark , Chloe, Ryan, Lois, and Pete give Piper, Laura, Wyatt, Chris, Leo, Phoebe, Passion, Patience, Penelope, Coop, Paige, Lisa, Grace, Kyle, Henry, and Prue a tour of SMALLVILLE, KS. that ends at The Luthor Mansion. Then they go back to the KENT FARM.]

(Piper) Well, that was interesting especially running into Lana and Elizabeth I thought she'd be home on bed-rest.

(Phoebe) Me too. Lex was annoyed I mean he was thoroughly annoyed with something I just don't know what. Goddess if only I could put my finger on it I'd know. But I can't.

(Paige) Maybe he wanted an afternoon alone with his wife but it got interrupted. (Piper) Why isn't Lex wherever he's supposed to be?

(Phoebe) Metropolis. But his dad's there and they don't get along.

[In Seattle]

(Max) Alec you got their locations yet?

(Alec) Not yet but I'm trying.

(Max) What about you Claw-Boy?

(Wolverine) I've almost got 'em and the codename is Wolverine not Claw-Boy. You doin' okay Marie?

(Marie) Ah'm doin' fahn. Ah never knew you were so heavy. Mus' be all that meatal. (Wolverine) Yeah must be. So Tranny-Boy how's the Dark Angel doin'?

(Alec) Max is doin' fine she just wants to find her siblings.

(Max) And I'm getting pretty impatient so please hurry.

(Alec) I think I found Leigh and Krit.

(Max) Really? my little sister's okay?

(Alec) Looks like it her barcode number is 3040725218

(Max) Thats her alright woah how old does that say she is?

(Alec) 15 and listen to this: This young lady can be seen riding a Hot Pink Ninja 650. Just like a mini you Maxie.

(Max) Yeah thats what I'm worried about. She was so like me that she stood up to Renfro and Lydecker and got Solitary. She called me Max in front of Lydecker and when we're in training we're supposed to be called by our Barcode numbers. We were all numbers to them. Thats why I hated him. So where are Leigh and Krit? (Alec) In SMALLVILLE, KS at the KENT FARM. We should go there. We could meet some new people too.

(Max) Okay, lets go.

[Marie, Alec, Max, and Wolverine go to SMALLVILLE and head to the TALON.]

(Lana) Hello may I help you?

(Alec) Yes...

(Wolverine) Yeah, you could can you tell us where a kid named Clark Kent lives? (Lana) Sure why?

(Max) Because we're trying to find my brother Krit and my daughter Leigh she also goes by Liz.

(Lana) He lives streight up this road until you reach a sign that says KENT FARM turn onto that road and go up it until you see a big yellow farm-house and a big red barn then your there.

(Marie) Thanks y'all

(Lana) No problem I'm happy to help. By the way who are you?

(Marie) Mah names Marie and this is mah husband Logan Howlett and these are our kids Sasha and Cindy.

(Max) And I'm Max Guevara Lehane and this is my husband Alec Lehane

(Lana) Nice to meet you

(Max) You can call me Max.

(Lex) Lana who are these people?

(Lana) This is Mr. and Mrs. Lehane and this is Mr. and Mrs. Howlett and their kids Sasha and Cindy. They're new here they're looking for the Lehane's kid Leigh and Her brother Krit.

(Lex) Nice to meet you.

(Max) Yeah, yeah whatever. but you see that bike out there?

[Lex looks expecting to see a messenger bike but is surprised to see a stunning Black Ninja 650 Motorcycle]

(Max) Yeah, you touch my baby and you'll spend a month in the hospital.

(Lex) Are you threatening me?

(Max) Well, your smarter then you look.

(Clark) Well, well Lex is someone giving you trouble and in your own coffeehouse no less.

(Lex) Well they were looking for you.

(Clark) Really, Who's the owner of that sweet bike parked out front?

(Lex, Lana, Wolverine, and Alec) Max.

(Max) Yeah What about my bike did something happen to it? if you did something to her you'll lose an arm.

(Lex) Feisty little thing ain't she?

(Max) Stay outta this baldie.

(Alec) I'd listen to her she has a wicked temper.

(Lex) Oh a tough little lady huh?

(Max) Uh...yeah, buh-bye let's go guys say goodbye to the Luthors.

(Lana) Oh you should follow Clark he'll lead you to his farm.

(Wolverine) So this is Clark Kent Hey kid. we need to find Max's brother and daughter we think they might be at your farm.

(Clark) Well, your welcome to come and look. We also have horses. I'll show you where our farm is.

[Clark, Max, Alec, Wolverine, Rogue, Cindy and Sasha all go to Clark's farm. At the same time as Ryan, Piper, Laura, Wyatt, Chris, Leo, Phoebe, Patience, Passion, Penelope, Coop, Paige, Lisa, Grace, Kyle, Henry, and Prue get back to the farm. they all introduce themselves and Max stores her Ninja in the barn.]

(Chloe) Sweet ride.

(Max) Thanks thats my baby.

(Piper) Who's your baby?

(Max) My motorcycle.

(Piper) Oh your a biker chick.

(Max) Hey! I am not a biker chick! I just like my motorcycle a lot. And there's hardly any other way to get around Seattle. Especially if your a bike messenger. I worked at Jampony it was so boring. I love speed but I had to ride a stupid slow bike. Hey Farm-boy wanna race?

(Clark) I dunno. I'm not so sure that that'd be very fair.

(Max) I can sense that you've got special abilities I do too let's see what you got. (Clark) Okay but don't say I didn't warn you.

[Max, Alec, Wolverine, Rogue, Clark, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Prue, Krit, Chris, Wyatt, Laura, Lisa, Grace, Kyle, Passion, Patience, Penelope, and Leo all go to Luthorcorp section four.]

(Piper) Who said you could start the Demon bashing without us?

(Clark) What the heck are Demons?

(Mala) I'm a Demon If you want her back you'll have to get through all of us.

(Max) I'm so sick of people kidnapping my family. Bring it you can't be as tough as you are ugly.

(Mala) No one insults Mala. Mala will crush you.

(Max) Do all demons talk in the third person?

(Piper) Some of them do but those ones are always the stupidest.

(Polo) I am a Polgara Demon bow before me.

(Paige) I don't think so.

(Brac) I'm a Braccus Demon shudder with fear for I will destroy you.

(Spike) Ello luv. The name is Spike.

(Angel) And I'm Angel.

(Buffy) I'm Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

(Faith) And I'm Faith the Vampire Slayer.

(Piper) Why is he talking like that?

(Buffy) He's british.

(Mala) Mala's bored with talking. Mala will kill you all.

(Max) I will so enjoy slitting your throat.

(Wolverine) Can I get to gutting them now?

(Max) Sure go ahead.

[Wolverine slices and dices the Demons]

(Wolverine) That was fun.

(Prue) Woah,

[She telekinetically holds Wolverine in place while she and her sisters examine him.] (Piper) That is so cool.

(Rogue) Hey, Back up Blondie Ah ain't no friend or girlfriend of yours.

(Wolverine) Grrrr...Let me go I want to kick his ass. Hey stupid get away from my girlfriend.

[Wolverine leaps out of the telekinetic hold and almost slashes Spikes head off. Spike neatly dodges him and bumps into Buffy while doing so knocking her into Faith who glares at him and almost punches him but Buffy holds her back. ]

(Spike) What, luv like my face so much you don't wanna see it bruised?

[Buffy lands a punch to his face and a roundhouse kick to his gut before he backs up wiping some blood off his chin then some hair get's sliced off his head and he vamps out and kicks Logan's face and twists his ankle and howls in pain from his twisted ankle, The electricity going through his brain, and from getting thrown into a wall by Prue.]

(Spike) Bloody hell that hurt What the hell are you made of?

(Wolverine) Adamantium. Hurts doesn't it?

(Spike) Yeah, Bloody git.

[Later on]

(Max) I wanna go riding now. Let's go guys.

(Leigh) Maxie your here!

(Max) Leigh hun, I've been trying to find you for a while now. Please don't try to scare me like that anymore okay?

(Leigh) Okay.

(Max) Good now where's Krit?

(Leigh) No Clue.

(Piper) Okay, if you're an X5 what's your Barcode Number?

(Leigh) 218 or 3040725218.

(Max) Hey, Leigh lets go out for a horseback ride.

(Leigh) Okay, I'm taking Sammy.

(Max) I'll take the Black.

(Clark) Oh, Captain? He'd love it.

(Max) Good. C-mon Captain.

[Max, Leigh, Alec, Clark, Piper, Paige, Prue, Phoebe, Wolverine and Rogue all go out for a horseback ride on Captain, Sammy, Red, Kal, Rosie, Psy, Blue, Tammie, Syx, and Stripe. Max on Captain, Leigh on Sammy, Clark on Kal, Piper on Rosie, Phoebe on Psy, Paige on Blue, Prue on Tammie, Wolverine on Syx, Rogue on Stripe,and Alec on Red.]

(Max) What kind of horse is Captain?

(Clark) He's a Fresian.

(Max) Cool, C-mon Alec lets race!

[Alec and Max race to the edge of the woods then they gallop their horses until they find a grassy hill with a great view. They get off Red and Captain and let them graze for a bit so they can talk and catch up on a few things.]

(Alec) It's great up here, away from all the pollution and high gas prices and especially the nosey Sector Poliece.

(Prue) What are Sector Poliece? What time are you from?

(Max) 2029, Seattle, WA.

(Prue) Your from the future?

(Max) What do you mean future? Whats the date? I mean year.

(Prue) 2010 your from 19 years in the future?

(Max) Yeah, I mean I guess so.

(Faith) Hey, Max, Alec, Wolverine and Rogue, How are you?

(Max) I'm fine. Did you have something to do with me going 19 yrs. into the past? (Faith) Nope, maybe Red will be able to explain it to you.

(Max) Who's Red?

(Faith) Oh, her? She's just a little wicca that works with us. she might be able to get you back to your own time.

(Alec) This means your little virus is nonexistant.

[Alec kisses Max and she kisses him soon they're lying down in the grass Alec on top he kisses her neck and she moans in pleasure he kisses her collarbone then her mouth. Then Faith and Clark tap Alec on the shoulder.]

(Alec) What?

(Clark) Maybe you want a room?

(Alec) Where are the horses?

(Clark) They went home. You guys can sleep in my Fortress of Solitude. Its the Hayloft in the Barn. That's probbably the only room big enough for you two and your Motorcycles, and Leigh's Motorcycle, and probbably Krit's Motorcycle.

(Max) Oh, by the way, Where is Krit?

(Clark) No clue He was here a day ago, He probbably went out for a ride.

(Max) On the Horses or on his Bike?

(Clark) The Bike.

(Max) I'll find him I was always the only one that was ever able to find him if he ran off.

[Max got on her Ninja and set's off to find Krit, Eventually she see's his Red Ninja outside a club that looks a bit like CRASH back in Seattle. she sighs and walks in and is immediately surrounded by men. She smirks and the men stare confused then one man tries to attack her from behind she does a backflip over his head then Krit shows up and get's in the middle of the group and faces Max.]

(Krit) Hey sis what're you doing here?

(Max) Looking for you. I saw your Bike outside.

(Krit) Hey, Fella's cool down She don't mean you no harm. Unless you touch her then she'll probbably break your nose. I'd leave her Ninja 650 alone too. If you touched that she'd break every bone in your body, I'm not threatening or nothing that's just how she is. Maxie why did you have to choose the most revealing top you had?

(Max) I didn't. And I wanted to kick some ass. I'm bored.

(Krit) They've got Cage Fights and Wrestling here. You could choose who you want to go up against.

(Max) Sounds interesting wanna Tag Team?

(Krit) Nah, Maybe next time. Go sign up.

(Alec) Maxie? What're you doin' here?

(Max) Came here to find Krit and a Cage Match.

(Thug1) You want a Cage Match cupcake,

(Krit&Alec) Wrong thing to call her.

(Krit) Never call her cupcake. This is gonna hurt.

(Max) I'll face you first.

(Announcer) For our first Cage Match, The Dark Angel vs. Thunder Dome. Ready? Fight.

["Thunder Dome" throws the first punch and Max dodges it giving out six quick jabs in return then he tries an uppercut and misses again she does a roundhouse kick and flings him into the Cage which is where he gets knocked out.]

(Announcer) And the clear winner is The Dark Angel. That was a great fight there hope to see you in the Ring again.

(Max) Thanks and I'll be there.

(Announcer) Good.

(Alec) Good Fight.

(Max) Thanks Hun.

(Krit) Yeah, Maybe I'll go up against you sometime.

(Clark) I could too.

(Max) Hey could I do another fight now?

(Announcer) Sure, Who are you going up against?

(Clark) Smallville.

(Announcer) Okay Folks We have a newcomer Smallville vs. The Dark Angel!

(Lois) That's Clark. Come on Pete Let's see him try to beat Max.

(Pete) Yeah, GO CLARK!

(Lois) GO MAX!

(Pete) You always go for the Women.

(Lois) And you always go for Clark.

(Pete) You actually called Clark by his name and not Smallville. Now let's watch the fight.

(Clark) What fight?

(Announcer) The Winner and Defending Champ The Dark Angel.

(Pete) You Forfeit?

(Clark Well yeah I didn't want to hurt her.

(Lois) She's an X-5 She can take care of herself.

(Clark) But we didn't want to expose our secrets. They'd treat us like freaks if they knew what we were.

[Ames White bursts through the door with armed guards on either side of him. Then when he see's Max he walks right over to her and Clark, Alec, Rogue, Wolverine, Lois and Pete.]

(White) Well, well, well, 452 you found some playthings but it's time to go home now, And you found 451 , 218, and 494 Come on you four you're coming with me.

(Max) Kiss My Transgenic Ass.

(Krit) Go to hell White.

(Leigh) Yeah.

(Wolverine) Hey, Bub back off and you get to keep your head.

(Piper) Why don't you just leave them alone?

(White) And who might you be?

(Piper) A concerned mother who's pissed off.

[Leo punches White in the side of the face and knocks him out.]

(Prue) I thought all Whitelighters were Pacifists?

(Piper) My Hero.

(Leo) It was nothing.

[Max picks up White and puts him in the back of an armored car and walks off.] (Wolverine) What was that all about?

(Alec) No matter how much Max hates him he's still human so she can't hurt him. (Wolverine) Yeah, A human that's a Pain in the Ass. Sorta like Stryker.

(Alec) Who's Stryker?

(Wolverine) He's the one that laced my bones with Adamantium. He's the one who made me the Wolverine.

(Marie) Come on out Kurt I can sense that your in here somewhere.

(Kurt) I'm right here Marie. I am looking for Orroro. Do you know where she is? (Marie) Why?

(Kurt) Somevone is vaiting for her downstairs.

(Storm) Oh they're who is it Kurt?

(Kurt) Some new Students.

(Storm) That's great. Let's go get them and we could do some training with them. You want to join us?

(Kurt) Okay I vill join.

(Stu) Okay, I vill join...Freak.

(Storm) Stu you will apologise to Mr. Wagner this instant.

(Stu) Okay, Sorry Mr. Wagner. It wont happen again.

[Storm, Kurt, Wolverine, and Rogue go downstairs to meet the new students and they find Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt, Chris, Clark, Chloe, Max, and Logan.]

(Storm) Hey Guy's I'll show you to your rooms. Some of you will be paired up with each other and some of you will be paired up with our other students. and I'll give the oldest the first choice. Prue who do you want to share your room with?

(Prue) Hmmm...How about...Brendon Cale.

(Storm) Next up.

(Max) I am Max Guevara and I'll share a room with Alec.

(Storm) Okay then What about you Piper?

(Piper) My husband will be here in a little bit and I'm sharing my room with him. (Storm) Phoebe How about you?

(Phoebe) Paige and I decided to room with some of your other students.

(Storm) What about you two?

(Wyatt) I'm sharing my room with Chris.

(Storm) Okay, Phoebe, You are with Tabitha, and Paige you are with Syrin. Okay? (All) Okay,

(Piper) When's our first class?

(Storm) Tomorrow at 5:00 am.

(Piper) Got it. I'll make Leo wake me up at 5:00 am Tomorrow morning.

[Clark knocks on the door and he's holding a newly mutated Chloe in his arms. Angel goes up and answers the door and surprised he calls Orroro a.k.a. Storm.] (Angel) STORM! A GUY'S AT THE DOOR WITH AN UNCONSIOUS MUTANT!

(Storm) Coming Angel.

[Storm run's down the steps and see's just like Angel Chloe unconsious in Clark's arms]

(Storm) What did you do to her?

(Clark) Nothing she was visiting me and she heard a high pitched whistling sound and fainted I didn't want to take her to the hospital because of my bad expiriences in them. Can you help her? Make her wake up? Anything I don't want to lose her! (Storm) Calm down kid. Logan I'm gonna need some help out here!

(Wolverine) Hey bub back away from the kid and I won't hurt you.

(Clark) You? Hurt me? That's a laugh and I'm not backing off. She's my fioncee. (Piper) What's going on here? Oh, Everybody! Get back now!

[They listen to her and it's a good thing they did cause three seconds later Chloe has her Claws where Storm's head was just seconds before.]

(Wolverine) Woah, Kid your fast. and you got claws. You wanna spar kid?

[He rushes toward her and three seconds later he's flying through the air.] (Wolverine) Nice toss Girlie.

[He run's at her again but this time he run's into the stone wall that is Clark's chest. Chloe flinches and so does Storm. Because right afterwards Wolverine is on the ground Knocked Out.]

(Storm) Only one thing has ever knocked Wolverine out and that was Marie's powers and even that wasn't for very long. You must be a very powerful mutant.

(Clark) Powerful yes, mutant? Not so much, I was born with these powers and they showed up at twelve. So there's no way that I'm a mutant. Try again.

(Chloe) Clark? Clark! Where are you?

(Clark) Don't worry honey I'm right here, Your safe now, rest, please, and I'll find out what happened.

(Wolverine) Chloe huh? Not much on the mutant likeness on the name babe...no offense big guy...what's her Mutant name?

(Clark) Don't know. Guess she doesn't have one yet.

(Marie) She don' look like no mutant neither cept for the talons. Hey, I know! What about Talon? You like it Chloe?

(Chloe) Talon huh? Guess so. I like it.

(Marie) What bout you?

(Clark) My name is Clark Kent and my "mutant" alias is Smallville.

(Marie) Cute, did it come from your home-town?

(Chloe) Yeah, actually it did. My cousin Lois came up with it. Hey, Can we go party now? Please?

(Max) Here We'll take her partying.

(Buffy) Yeah, we'll take you all partying. Let's Go!

\{(Angel)\} \{Hey, is it dark yet?\} \{Over\}

(Storm) Nope. Over.

\{(Angel)\} \{Damn, I hate being inside.\} \{Over.\}

(Max) Why, it's so relaxing. Just joking it'll be dark soon. Just be patient. Over. \{(Angel) Patient my ass. You try having to be inside all day because if you go outside you'll Flambee'.\} \{Over\}

(Buffy) Hey, guy's how's Angel doin'?

\{(Angel) Bored as hell please tell me you brought me something to keep me entertained until sundown.\} \{Over\}

(Buffy) Sorry, I forgot, Over. Guy's. Faith and I are going out to party please try to keep him here or something. Because I don't want him bugging the crap outta Faith. (Max) I can show you two the best clubs and they're Vampire free.

(Buffy) That's great! What if Faith wants to kick some ass later?

(Max) Then we can get into a fight with the bikers there.

(Buffy) Okay, Just don't tell Giles.

(Giles) Don't tell Giles what Buffy?

(Buffy) Oh...Nothing.

(Giles) You're planning to go out to clubs and get into fights aren't you?

(Buffy) Damn it. Stupid Watcher.

(Faith) Let's go B.

(Buffy) I'm coming Faith Sweetie.

[Buffy, Faith, Max, Alec, Chloe and Clark leave for a Club. They find P3 and they go inside. There they see Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Wyatt, Chris, Henry, and Coop.]

(Max) Hey, guy's I thought we left you the Farm?

(Piper) Well, you did. But you see we Orb'd here. So even if you leave us here we'll probbably beat you to wherever else your going.

(Max) How would you know where we're going next?

(Faith) C-mon B. let's do some dancing.

(Buffy) Okay, hun.

[Buffy and Faith are dancing with each other and Max and Alec are dancing with each other. Willow and Tara come into the club and see Buffy, Faith Max, and Alec all Dancing. Willow and Tara decide to join them.]

(Willow) Buffy, Faith who are these two?

(Max) We're the ones that you brought from the future.

(Tara) Oh My Gosh! Willow! The spell actually worked!

(Willow) Yeah, but now we've got two pissed Transgenics.

(Max) I'm not that pissed I mean you helped me beat that stupid virus. Now I can finally be with my man.

(Alec) And I can finally be with my girl and not worry about Logan stealing her away from me.

(Willow) Why would you have to worry about Logan stealing Max away from you?

(Max) Because I used to have a crush on him.

(Willow) Ah...Where do you think he is now?

(Max) Probbably out screwing Asha.

(Alec) You mean Bling's sister?

(Max) Yep. I've noticed that they got a thing for each other. Asha has a crush on Logan. And Logan likes Asha alot.

(Alec) I've noticed that too. Hey Max there they are. Hey Asha, Hey Logan, Hey Bling. (Asha) Hey Alec, Hey Max.

(Bling) Hi Guys.

(Alec) Bling, Guys I'd like you to meet some people. This is Prue and her sister's Piper, Phoebe, and Paige and their husbands Leo, Coop, and Henry. Then there's Willow and Buffy and their girlfriends Tara and Faith and there's Spike, Angel, Connor, Cordelia, Clark, his wife Chloe, and their son Ryan, Pete and his wife Lois, Lex and his wife Lana and their daughter Elizabeth, Logan and his wife Marie and their daughters Sasha and Cindy, and finally Max's brother Krit.

(Bling) It's nice to meet you all. I'm Bling.

(Syl) You forgot about me Alec?

(Alec) Oh yeah and this is Syl and Ceecee Max's other sisters.

(Bling) Nice to meet you Syl, Ceecee.

(Ceecee) You too Bling.

(Faith) Hey B. Let's bounce.

(Buffy) But what about our cage matches?

(Faith) Okay but we're leaving right after.

(Buffy) Okay.

(Announcer) This next fight will be The Slayer v.s. The Dark Angel

(Buffy) That's me.

[Buffy and Max fight and Max win's.]

(Announcer) Next up is Have some Faith v.s. The Dark Angel [Then Faith and Max fight and once again Max win's.]

(Announcer) Cool, I like it. Who are you going up against next?

(Syl) She's going up against me.

(Announcer) And what's your fighting name sweetheart?

(Syl) Killer

(Announcer) Okay, Now welcome our Dark Angel and she's going up against Killer. [Max and Syl fight and Max win's Then Alec shows up.]

(Announcer) Now this is getting good Our very own Dark Angel is going up against our old champ Monty Cora.

(Alec) Dark Angel? Where'd you get that from?

(Max) Logan. He wrote me a poem and in it he called me his Dark Angel. So I thought I'd use it.

(Alec) Okay then Let's go.

[Alec and Max fight then Max win's and knocks out Alec.]

(Leigh) All Right! Nice fight.

(Jhondie) Mom? Can I go up against Dalton?

(Max) Okay, why not. Hey Mr. Announcer. My daughter wants a fight against her brother.

(Announcer) Alright and what are their fighting names?

(Alec) They don't have fighting names. But their real names are Dalton and Johndie. (Announcer) Okay, Now welcome to the ring Dark Angel's kids Dark Dalton and Jhondie the Angel who are going to be fighting against each other.

(Dalton) All Right!

[Jhondie and Dalton fight and Jhondie win's.]

(Dalton) Nice fight Sis.

(Jhondie) You too Bro.

(Announcer) Awwww...Too bad most of our fighters aren't as nice as you two. (Max) Yeah, that is too bad.

(Alec) So...Everyone it's time to go home.

(Piper) Yeah, we're closing early tonight so, Bye. Come back tomorrow night. We'll have some special performers.

(Wolverine) Like who?

(Piper) Nope I'm not telling. You'll just have to find out yourself.

(Wolverine) Fine let's go Cindy, Sasha.

(Jhondie) Bye boo.

(Sasha) Why are you saying bye? I'm not going anywhere. Well not until you leave. (Max) Let's go Dalton, Jhondie, Sasha.

(Jhondie) Mom. Is it okay if Sasha stays the night?

(Max) Sure, why not.

(Jhondie) Yeah, C-mon Sasha hop on.

[Sasha hops onto Jhondie's motorcycle and they go to Max and Alec's house which is right inside the gate of Terminal City. Or what would be Terminal City if the Pulse had hit yet. But all the transhumans were still there.]

(Dix) Where were you?

(Max) A club called P3 and we brought some friends with us.

(Piper) Hello I'm Piper Halliwell and these are my sisters Phoebe, Prue, and Paige my husband Leo, My daughter Laura, and my son's Wyatt and Chris.

(Phoebe) Then there's my husband Coop and my daughters Passion Patience and Penelope.

(Paige) And my husband Henry, my son Kyle, and my twin daughters Lisa and Grace. (Prue) And I'm single and have no children.

(Clark) And I'm Clark Kent, My wife Chloe and my son Ryan and our youngest daughter Christina.

(Max) And I've got some good news I found five of our sisters.

(Alec) That's great where are they?

[Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Lana, and Faith show Alec their barcodes.]

(Max) Oh, and watch this.

[She throws a flat ball into the air and Piper makes it explode, then she freezes the next one. Prue Telekinetically moves it, Paige orbs it, And Phoebe has a Premonition about Leigh and Krit.]

(Alec) They're Witches aren't they?

(Max) Yep, They are. How'd you know?

(Alec) It's just the way they looked. The way they hold themselves.

(Phoebe) I'm an Empath that can see the future.

(Prue) And I'm Psychic.

(Paige) I'm Part Whitelighter.

(Piper) And I can Blow things up and Freeze things. Oh, I got Open Mike Night tonight at my Club P3 you could join us.

(Max) Okay, I'm going to sing a song with Alec.

(Piper) Okay, what's it called?

(Max) It's Called Give it to Me.

(Piper) Cool.

(Max) Then I'll sing I Love Rock N Roll.

(Piper) Prue and I could sing it with you. Then we could sing Cinderella They'd love it.

(Prue) Then I'd sing a few song's from the Anastasia movie.

(Phoebe) I could too!

(Buffy) Hey Faith we could sing Keep Holdin On from the Eragon movie.

(Faith) Then I could sing Lucky.

[Piper) Looks like we've got a full Scedule. Ooooh, we also need some dancers. [Max, Lois, Faith, Marie, Buffy, and Prue all agree to be dancers at P3. Finally it's the day of the Open Mike Night and the Volunteer Dancers. Max, Alec, Faith, Buffy, Marie, Logan, Piper, Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Coop, and Henry all go to P3 and enter through the back where Charlie is standing guard.]

(Charlie) Only women through this way. Men go around front. Actually Only Dancers through this way.

(Piper) Charlie. Can I come in this way to show my friends to the dressing room? (Charlie) Sure Boss. Whatever you say.

(Max) Alec, hun, I'll see you inside.

(Prue) Wait up Piper.

(Paige) I'm going in with the guys.

(Phoebe) Me too Sis. Good luck.

(Piper) Thanks we'll need it. Logan, Alec. Keep an eye on the men in there. Make sure they don't try and make trouble. Got it?

(Wolverine & Alec) Yup, we got it.

[Max, Lois, Prue, Faith, and Buffy all head in the back with Piper and get ready, while Piper goes up to the stage and makes introductions.]

(Piper) Good Evening everybody. Tonight we'll be doing something a little different. We're Doing an Open Mike Night and our first performers from all the way in Seattle give a warm welcome to Max and Alec singing Give it to Me. Let's go.

(Max) Now I'm a supermodel eh mommy see mommy See I'm just the international got Bankok to Montague.

(Alec) When them boyz in the party everybody put up they hands I get an apple milk and get a rubberband they never see the day when I ain't got the upper hand I'm respected from Cal-if-orn-i-a way down to Japan I'm a real producer you just the Piano man this song gonna top the charts some body need to tell them they can't can't do it like I can. Could you speak up and stop that mumblin I don't think you hearin clear. When you sitten on the top it's hard to hear you from way up there I saw you tryin to act cute on T.V just let me clear the air I missed you on Kids Choice last week damn that's right you wasn't there. ((END Song))

(Max) Hey is this thing on? I saw him dancin there by the Record Machine. I knew he must've been about 17 but the beat was goin strong and playin my favorite song I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me yeah me Singin I Love Rock N Roll. ((END Song))

(Piper) And now my sisters and I would like to sing Cinderella by the Cheetah Girls ((They sing it then it's time for the D.J's to play some music for the dancers and the audiance to dance to. Max and Alec are dancing to a remix of Make up your Mind by Evanescance then to Hot Blooded by Foreigner. Then they go to Max's for dinner, After that Alec and Max decide to schedule a Peace Conference with the leader of Seattle held in her house with the press.))

(Max) I Max Guevara and Alec Lehane are the Representatives for the Transgenics. (Matt) I'm Matt Sung Representing the Poliece.

(Allana) I'm Allana Caulfield Head of State.

(Alex) I'm Alex Deinisson Leader of the Press.

(Max) I wanted to inform you that you and your people are in no threat from my people. And we'd like to request your permission to leave Terminal City.

(Allana) I grant you permission to once again freely roam the city without Persicution You all may come and go as you please. And you are free to work wherever you'd like.

(Max) Thank You Madam Head of State.

(Allana) Please call me Allana.

(Alec) Thanks again Allana.

[Max and Alec go to Terminal City and tell the rest of the Trannies that they could go wherever they wanted to. And that they could work wherever they wanted to.] (Max) I guess we'll just go back to Jampony.

(Cindy) Yep. workin for da man.

(Sketchy) I can't do that anymore. It's Boring.

(Max) So? At least it's a job.

(Cindy) True dat. Hey Boo can we move back to our apartment? I left Xena there and those pigs might've thrown her away.

(Max) Okay, but Alec's coming.

(Cindy) Okay,

(Gem) Can we come too?

(Dalton) Please mom?

(Max) Sure you can. C-Mon. Oh, I gotta see a man about a job.

[Max goes to Jampony to see Normal about getting her job back and Alec goes too in case Normal has a job for him too.]

(Normal) Come on guys Move it these packages aren't going to deliver themselves. Relax on your own time. Hey there Missy Miss.

(Max) I'm looking for a job. And so is Alec.

(Normal) Fine you start now Get this package to 1143 in the Highrise District Now. Take Alec along too. Make sure your buddy doesn't flirt with the customers.

(Max) He's not my buddy he's my boyfriend.

(White) Well Hello 452 and 494 why would you like these mutant freaks working for you again?

(Alec) We prefer the term Genetically Empowered.

(White) Really I prefer to call you freaks because that's what you are. You're Freaks. (Max) Actually your the freak you worship snakes. I managed to survive your little test. So did your son. By the way who was your Telekinetic friend?

(White) Oh that was Johnah. Who are these guys? More freaks?

(Dalton) Hey Pea-Brain we're not freaks we prefer the term Genetically Empowered. (White) Yes, I heard that term from Your Uncle Alec right?

(Leigh) Wrong. Alec was our father. If anyone's the freak It'd be you and your team leader.

(Thula) Hello again 452 looks like you got some new friends. I'd be happy to kill them for you.

(Piper) What the hell is she?

(Max) She is a part of White's Special Breeding Cult. And they're on their way. Prue you need to be careful they have a Telekinetic kid with them too.

(Johnah) 452 we meet again. How's your scar?

(Prue) So your the Telekinetic? Shrimp.

(Johnah) You. I will crush you first.

(Prue) Hah, I'd like to see you try.

[Johnah tries to Telekinetically throw Prue into a wall but she barely budges. She however tosses him aside into the wall behind him.]

(White) We could use someone of your talent in our Cult. To train our students. (Prue) No thanks Dickhead I'm not interested.

(White) Suit yourself. Attack and bring her back to headquarters alive.

(Prue) You do know I'm transgenic right? 419 ready for duty Max. What're your orders?

(Max) Hold your ground until the last second then attack.

(Piper) Right.

(Phoebe) Oooh, You're on.

(Paige) What's going on exactly?

(Prue) We're X5's or at least Piper, Phoebe and I are. X5 419, 420, and 421 or Prue, Piper, and Phoebe.

(Paige) So I could be an X5 too?

(Max) You could be. Do you remember being called any numbers? like 431 or anything like that?

(Paige) When I was little I remember being called 422. This man said try harder 422 push yourself. And I told him that my name wasn't 422 that it was Paige and he put me in Solitary. Pretty soon after I became a loner and then after 50 years I met Piper, Phoebe and Prue. They did a pretty good job concealing their barcodes. I didn't even know they were from Manticore until four weeks ago.

(Wolverine) Hey, Max you smell funny.

(Max) I do? Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you Alec. I'm pregnant.

(Piper) Really! Congratulations Maxie.

(Max) Thanks Piper.

(Prue) Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?

(Max) Nope, I'm going to wait until it's born to find out.

(Lilly) So I'm gonna get a cousin?

(Max) Yep.

(Gem) C-mon Lilly it's time for bed.

[Jace, Johndie, Fixit, and Ralf show up.]

(Max) Jace, Johndie, Ralf, Fixit you're back! Where're Bullett and Zero? and wasn't Alec with you guys? Oh, Jace how's Matteah?

(Jace) She's fine, I heard you're pregnant too. Who's the father?

(Max) Alec is. Of course.

(Johndie) Hey, Max who're these four? Or actually who're all your new friends? Max, Alec?

(Alec) This is Faith, Buffy, Clark, Chloe, Lois, Pete, Piper, Leo, Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Spike, Angel, Wyatt, and Chris.

[Back at P3 they have a spanish singing competition Leo and Piper enter singing Dale' Don Dale', Phoebe enters singing Maneater in Spanish, Paige sings Give it to me in spanish and Max sings Make up your Mind in Spanish. Then the competition is over.]

(Piper) And the winner Prue?

(Prue) The winner is Max Lynne Lehane singing Make up your Mind.

(Max) Thanks Prue. I'm honored to accept this prize.

(Prue) Thanks to the rest of you for compeating. Feel free to come back tomorrow. Now we're having a last round of drinks then we're closing.

(Cleo) Excuse me Mrs. umm...This guy is looking at me like he wants to kill me. Could you help me out? he's been following me ever since I left Kansas.

[After a few minutes and after Prue helps Cleo.]

(Zack) Heya guys How're you doing?

(Prue) We're fine. Hey who're your friends?

(Zack) This is Mark and his daughter Abby and this is...

(Elektra) I'm Elektra. Mark's wife and Abby's stepmom.

(Piper) Nice to meet you I'm Piper and this is my husband Leo, My son's Wyatt and Chris and my daughter Laura. Kids meet Abby and Elektra Natchios.

(Wyatt) Nice to meet you Miss Natchios.

(Abby) Please Call me Abby.

(Wyatt) Okay Abby. Um...Would you like to hang out sometime maybe?

(Abby) Elektra can I? Please?

(Elektra) You should ask your father Abby.

(Abby) Dad?

(Mark) Okay, why not. Hey I'm looking for a school that I can Enroll Abby in. Do you know of any?

(Piper) Sure do. You could try Summerhill High. That's where my kids go. It's a really good school and it's inexpensive too so you could try there.

(Mark) Thanks I will.

[Mark, Abby, and Elektra go to Summerhill High and Abby enrolls and get's in. The next day is Abby's first day.]

(Abby) Okay Abby don't be nervous you know two kids that go here already. You can do this.

(Wyatt) Talking to yourself? That's a sign of a true genius. I'd like to introduce you to a few of my other friends. This is my group. Matt, Connor, Sasha, Cindy, Johndie, Dalton, Louise, Lisha, and Lenney. Guys this is Abby.

(Abby) Hi, Nice to meet you. Like wyatt said I'm Abby. And I'm new here so I really don't know where anything is. And please don't do any of that crap where you torment the new kid. I hate that.

(Lenny) So, Is your mom really the famous Elektra?

(Abby) I don't know about famous but her name is Elektra. She saved my life once. She's taught me how to fight hand to hand and she's teaching me how to use Sci's. The Sci's are cool.

(Rebecca) Are you talking about your "Famous Mother" again? You've told that story about 50 million times.

(Wyatt) Why don't you just be nice to her? Huh? She's new here and she's got enough poroblems without you being a bitch to her.

(Rebecca) Right. My name's Rebecca Luthor. My father's rich. We own almost all of Smallville we only need one more piece of property. The Kent Farm.

(Ryan) You don't say. My parent's own that farm. Ryan Kent.

(Abby) Nice to meet you I'm Abby Benson.

(Christina) Ryan's my brother. I'm Christina Kent and this is my sister Rachel. (Faith) My mom's name is Max and my father's name is Alec. Dalton's my brother. (Rebecca) So you're the freaks. I'm gonna bring you back to my father's so he can study you.

(Ryan) Right.

(Wyatt) You'll have to go through me.

(Rebecca) Fine we'll meet again.

(Abby) I'll look forward to it.

(Wyatt) Sorry about Rebecca, Abby She's always been like that. She thinks that just because her father owns most of Kansas that she can treat others like crap. Her mother's trying to change that though. Mrs. Luthor's a good woman.

(April) Hiya guys...Chris.

(Wyatt) That is April She's Chris's girlfriend. April this is Abby.

(Abby) Nice ta meetcha.

[In time Abby has started her own group of friends. She even has a boyfriend. It's Wyatt. Abby's been home and introduced him to her parents and Wyatt has introduced her to his. At Wyatt's house.]

(Piper) Looks like you like to dress Amazonian.

(Abby) Yep. I love dressing like an Amazonian. It's fun. And they have really cool fasions. Hey Elektra can we practice our Kimaguri?

(Elektra) Okay.

(Phoebe) What's Kimaguri?

(Abby) It's like Yoga but way cooler you can see into the future.

(Phoebe) But I can do that already. I'm Psychic.

(Piper) maybe you can but I can't. I want to try.

[They do the Kimaguri and see Tattoo, Stone, and Typhoid Mary, and their boss Kurigi headed their way.]

(Elektra) Oh no, Abby, Mark we need to leave Now.

(Piper) Why?, I mean you've got all of us The unstoppable team. Come on Let's show them what we've got.

(Elektra) Okay, We'll try it your way.

(Tattoo) Be quiet guys. We want to surprise them.

[They open the door and Piper blows up the first one which happens to be Stone. Then Prue Throws Typhoid Mary into Tattoo. Typhoid Mary tries to reach Piper but Max keeps her away. Then Piper blows up Typhoid Mary. Kurigi comes up behind them.]

(Kurigi) You're getting your Asses kicked by a bunch of girls? That's Pathetic.

(Piper) No, what's pathetic is that you chose really weak minions. I mean at least Demons put up a fight. These guys just blow up.

(Prue) Yeah, We had more fun fighting Demons then your "Minions". Or to be more accurate Morons.

(Kurigi) Really, Then maybe I'll need to get some Demons as Minions. Then They'll be able to destroy you all.

(Piper) I doubt it. The Demons are all afraid of us. Because we are The Charmed Ones. All Demons save for Zankou are afraid of us. Zankou respects us. So I doubt you can get him to destroy us.

(Kurigi) But I can try.

[Kurigi goes to the Underworld and goes to see Zankou. Who is waiting for him.]

(Zankou) So you want me to help you to destroy The Charmed Ones?

(Kurigi) Yes I do. Will you?

(Zankou) Nope, I respect them and their power too much to do that. Besides with Prue back it's definately suicide. I'm surprised you got out of there alive. But sadly you're not going to stay that way for long.

(Kurigi) But, I just wanted to hire you to kill Elektra Natchios.

(Zankou) No, I'm not going anywhere near The Charmed Ones or their Innocents.

(Kurigi) Fine I'll take care of Abby, Mark, and Elektra myself. Tattoo it's time to leave.

(Tattoo) Finally. Let's go.

[They leave the Underworld in a cloud of yellow and green sand and are transported back to their base.]

{\Back at P3\}

(Piper) Damn it he escaped.

(Abby) Next time he won't be so lucky. Next time we'll get him.

(Mark) But right now, It's time for bed.

(Abby) Fine.

(Piper) Why is she like that?

(Elektra) Well, she's the Treasure. The Chosen One. She's the one who could bring this war to an end. And she's only 19. Lots of pressure huh?

(Piper) Yeah,

(Max) Try having been created to stop the war between humans and Transgenics. That's alot of pressure. I'm this great Warrior and all I want to do is spend time with my kids and my mate. But no I have to save the world.

(Piper) Well try to stay calm Max. You can spend some time with your kids and your mate now. I mean it's not like you have to save the world right now.

(Max) Well that's true. Hopefully I won't have to do it till my kids are all grown up. Well actually Dalton and Faith and Jhondie are already teenagers.

(Piper) Same here. But what about your young son?

(Max) Oh, you mean Brac?

(Piper) Well, yeah.

(Max) He'll be fine so long as he's with Alec. He loves his dad.  
THE-END Author: Amber Ferguson Creator's: Joss Whedon, James Cameron Charles H. Eglee, 


End file.
